


Madness of Deathwing 死亡之翼的狂乱

by Augathra



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violence, 宇宙飞船, 慎入！, 爽文, 片段
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你的脸已经深深印在了我的脑海之中，”死亡之翼继续道，他的声音在卡德加体内回响。“不论是在睡梦中还是你醒着，我都会在你的脑海中纠缠着你。好好休息，我会回来找你的。当我回来的时候，你将会跪下来求我，尽快解决你的生命，而不是永远在恐慌之中受我的折磨。”——死亡之翼</p><p>"I have burned your face into my memory," Deathwing continued, his voice reverberating along Khadgar's bones, " I will haunt your dreams and your waking moments alike. Rest assured, I will come for you, and when at last I do, you will beg me for your death as the only respite from your terror."—— Beyond the Dark Portal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 故事设定：  
> 死亡之翼这次并不是想要破坏联盟，成为奥特兰克的王，而是要报复在外域拆他甲的卡德加，于是他化为人形，自称是来自奥特兰克拥有皇室血统的一位领主：达瓦尔·普瑞斯托（Lord Daval Prestor)），他用魔法让联盟诸位国王相信他编造的身世，并对他信赖有佳（不过达拉然的法师们是不会受这种魔法所影响的）。  
> 死亡之翼（普瑞斯托）一开始的目的是找个借口陷害卡德加，让他身败名裂生不如死。然而在接触过程中，死翼逐渐爱上了卡德加，转而决定要让对方爱上自己，在玩够了之后再毁了他。但是卡德加一心只想和洛萨在一起，向来自负的黑龙之王气得发狂（呃，其实他本来就是疯的），越陷越深，决定不管如何都要得到卡德加……  
> 感谢猫猫太太给了一艘龙舟我，本来这个故事是不想加入non-con剧情的，嗨起来后，我就超想吃卡德加被死翼这样那样的鲜美肉。让我们丢弃羞耻心，加入黑龙军团，开搞开搞！！故事我就放个梗，直接上片段肉了。（死翼大概是装作情场高手强撩卡德加，伪装卸去就会露出疯狂的真面目的那种人呢……）
> 
> ——我大概是写这个CP的第一人，洋妞看见tag会不会觉得中国妹子脑洞太大……  
> 

      最初 死亡之翼/普瑞斯托X卡德加 的想法，来自官方小说《穿越黑暗之门》（爸爸的粮就是好吃）的[第二十二章](http://wow.duowan.com/1206/202990643974.html)。

      剧情我不赘述了，总之是戈鲁尔和死亡之翼战斗的时候，卡德加在想怎么从死翼身上夺走古尔丹的头颅，一般的法术诸如闪电火焰寒冰都对死翼毫无作用，但是卡德加注意到了黑龙之父内里是熔岩，外面由源质盔甲所保护（耐萨里奥原来的身体在拿到恶魔之魂时爆了），而脊背上的板甲类似于铆钉一样将源质铠甲连接。（玩过游戏的估计很直观，DS的7王就是死亡之翼的脊背。）聪慧的卡德加灵机一动，用了一招最简单的法术（想起了被移除的一招“卡德加的开锁术”），他把死翼脊背上的板甲给拆了。死翼被吓到了，这招确实奏效了，他在恐吓了卡德加一番之后离开了。

       萌点我直接摘抄出来……啊……死翼最后那段话，堪称最为炽热最为深刻的告白。

 ~~~~~

（卡德加试着用闪电攻击死翼）

　　“漂亮，小法师。”死亡之翼承认道，他的大嘴弯成一道冷酷的笑容。“在我掌握这种魔法的时候，你们的种族还不知道在哪里呢——如果你真的想要伤到我，再努力吧!”

（卡德加注意到了脊背的弱点，开始准备施法）

　　死亡之翼感受到了那魔法，向四周望去，最终注意到卡德加，并嘲笑着他。“还来跟我献丑?”巨龙嘲讽着，眼神好像是一只愉快的猫。“多么欢乐啊。你的那些最强大的法术也无法伤害到我，难道你没有意识到么?”但是，卡德加的吟唱开始奏效，而巨龙的双眼睁大，眼神中充满了警惕。“你在——可怜虫，让我来沉默你!”他转过身，完全忽视着戈鲁尔，弯下身子望着卡德加。

这景象是那么的可怖，以至于卡德加几乎忘记了完成施法。他摇了摇头，重新振作，完成了自己的法术。

（拆甲成功）

       “不!”死亡之翼，如果这种生物真的存在，看上去完全被吓到了。他弯着自己的脖子查看伤势，然后将赤红的双眼转向卡德加。“也许你赢得了这场战斗，我认了。但是听着，好好听着。我见过你了，法师。”

　　卡德加猛吸一口气，无法将自己的目光从黑龙身上移开。

**“你的脸已经深深印在了我的脑海之中，”死亡之翼继续道，他的声音在卡德加体内回响。“不论是在睡梦中还是你醒着，我都会在你的脑海中纠缠着你。好好休息，我会回来找你的。当我回来的时候，你将会跪下来求我，尽快解决你的生命，而不是永远在恐慌之中受我的折磨。”**

~~~~~

 

    虽然时间点不对，但我们设定这个为缘起，并且卡德加并没有流落外域，而是顺利回到了艾泽拉斯，回到了恋人洛萨身边。虽然是电影版背景，但接下来的故事走《巨龙时代》的故事，也就是罗宁线。故事我不也不多说，[传送门在此](http://wow.duowan.com/1206/204821400724_2.html)。

     摘抄一下小说里对于普瑞斯托领主的描述：

**“身材高大的黑发贵族，声音浑厚而有力。”**

**“领主微笑着，露出一口洁白的牙齿。要说泰瑞纳斯能找出一个比普瑞斯托领主更具有王者气质的人，那实在是件令人惊奇的事。他漆黑的短发光亮整齐，胡子刮得很干净，瘦削的脸有着鹰般的外型，这使得宫廷中很多女性为之侧目，他给人的感觉比任何一位王子都要高贵。”**

**“普瑞斯托几乎有七英尺高，虽然不胖，却也绝不是瘦长型的身材。他穿着非常合体的蓝黑两色制服，怎么看都像个威武的战争英雄。”**

**“雕琢着图文的地板上显现出一个高个子的人类幻象。它有着宏伟的身躯，身着高雅的暗色服饰，面如雄鹰般犀利而英俊。”**

    ……感兴趣的请一定去看！

 

* * *

 

另外再给一个超kinky的设定。

  
 **辛瑟莉亚（赛丝特拉）曾经是奈萨里奥的配偶，也是后来死亡之翼的伴侣。她为奈萨里奥产下许多优秀的黑龙子嗣，包含奈法利安与他的妹妹奥妮克希亚。随着奈萨里奥的疯狂，这样的转变渲染了整个黑龙族，剧变后的死亡之翼仍想与她的伴侣继续繁衍后代，却造成辛瑟莉亚极大的痛苦，且在她身上留下了许多伤疤与灼痕。辛瑟莉亚是唯一一个与死亡之翼交配后还存活下来的黑龙。**    

    所以说死亡之翼在爆体后想继续繁衍后代，但身体喷出的熔岩+过于狂暴，结果把他的配偶都给艹死了，唯一剩下的辛瑟莉亚也被留下了一身伤疤与灼痕。奈法利安“折磨腐化”瓦拉斯塔兹的那套，是从他爸那里学来的吗？奥核之心5人本，是疯掉的玛里苟斯把克莉斯塔萨抓走，强迫对方成为自己的配偶，最后人家硬生生崩溃了…疯掉的龙族都好可怕哟

* * *

 

 

      “……你的脸已经深深印在了我的脑海之中……”

      额头上渗出细密汗珠的卡德加翻了个身，捏紧了手中的薄毯。

      “不论是在睡梦中还是你醒着，我都会在你的脑海中纠缠着你。好好休息，我会回来找你的……”

      年轻的法师将自己身体缩得更紧，死亡之翼那直接在脑海中轰鸣的咆哮声转为一个莫名熟悉，富有磁性，搅有一丝甜腻意味的男低音。

    “……当我回来的时候，你将会跪下来求我，尽快解决你的生命，而不是永远在恐慌之中受我的折磨。”

    “啊！”

    卡德加身子猛地一抽搐，房间被蓝光照得透亮。被噩梦惊醒的法师本能地想要施展防护法术，指尖的法阵疯狂旋转着。

    又是这个梦。

     卡德加喘着气坐起来，喉头发出一声呜咽，他双手捂住脸，试着让自己平静下来。从德拉诺回来已经近一年，跋涉在血红之日下的经历逐渐被淡忘，奇怪的是，刀锋山上遭遇死亡之翼的情景却在最近几个月侵入法师的梦境，无法摆脱。

      卡德加长呼了一口气，摇晃着站起来，随意披上法袍，出门想要透透气。

 

       法师区虽然安静，却无法像花园区一样给予卡德加内心的平和。年轻的法师坐在花坛边的长椅上，嗅着空气中宁神花的味道，忍不住赞美了一下德鲁伊的自然魔法。九月的暴风城已经开始冷起来，尤其是在草木葳蕤的花园区，只穿了衬衫长裤，披着薄薄法袍的卡德加却丝毫不在意，凉风有助于吹散他头脑中死亡之翼那燃烧的双眼以及日常里缠绕着他的琐事。奥特兰克危机、骚动的格瑞姆巴托，以及那纠缠不休的达瓦尔·普瑞斯托领主……想到这里，卡德加忍不住打了个寒噤，或许泰纳瑞斯等诸王们视他为救世主，但肯瑞托的成员可不会被之蛊惑。作为守护者的卡德加本来想抽时间前往达拉然寻求帮助，但普瑞斯托公开的示爱与追求让一直与洛萨保持秘而不宣爱人关系的年轻法师乱了阵脚。

     “唉……”某方面依旧像个孩子的卡德加揉了揉头发，完全不知道该如何处理醋意日渐浓厚的摄政王与联盟新星普瑞斯托领主之间的关系。

 

“是什么困扰了你？我的小法师。”

熟悉的男低音传来，如同往常一样往，稳重中有股调了蜜的意味。烦恼的源头凭空出现在了眼前，让卡德加颇为慌乱，他站了起来，完全不知道面前的人是如何悄无声息靠近自己的：“啊…晚…晚上好，普瑞斯托大人。”

“我说过了，叫我‘达瓦尔’，卡德加。”依然一身笔挺蓝黑两色制服的男人手臂上似乎挂着什么。

“请问您深夜出现在花园区是有什么紧急的公务需要处理吗？”卡德加胡乱生硬地扯开话题。

“这句话不是应该由我来问你吗？”普瑞斯托英俊如雕刻的脸露出的关心，全暴风城估计没有几个女性能够抵挡得住，但在卡德加看来，男人的微笑却犹如艾尔文森林狼在咧嘴一般，“还在为白天的会议而烦心？”

说着普瑞斯托靠近了些，为卡德加系上早已准备好的毛纺披风：“夜露深重，你的身体太过于单薄，注意保暖。”

    普瑞斯托近七英尺（2.13米）的身高以及战争英雄般的体格，把本就不追求身体优势的法师衬托得格外娇小。高个男人在系好披风后，并没有收回双手，而是自然而然顺着卡德加的后背滑下，将法师圈入怀中：“像你这样的美人，独自在夜里游荡，会吸引太多不怀好意的目光。”（我脑子里的英文是a beautiful like you，用中文说法觉得自己好酸啊。）

    恐怕你才是最不怀好意的人吧，卡德加在内心说道。从第一眼看到普瑞斯托起，年轻的法师就对这个男人有种莫名的恐惧感，一直竭力避免与之接触。现在这显然越界的亲昵行为，更让卡德加内心的不安扩大起来。他略加了点力想要往后退：“大人，我只是看书有些疲倦了，想要出来吹吹风。另外，我想暴风城不会有敢袭击守护者的人。”

    普瑞斯托勾起嘴角，弯下腰，凑近卡德加的耳边：“守护者大人，一个人在夜晚看书？竟然没有人在夜晚消除你的寂寞？”

    拂过耳廓的湿热气流让卡德加鸡皮疙瘩起来了，他一把挣脱怀抱：“阿莱克斯塔萨还在龙喉氏族的手上，而卡兹莫丹那边最近活动频繁，我想我有必要花更多时——”

    还没等卡德加故意拨正话题，普瑞斯托就撕破最后的礼节，在抓住法师的左手腕的同时，一只手紧紧禁锢住卡德加的腰将他拉近：“没有洛萨的夜晚，空荡荡的床太寒冷了，是吗？”

    听到“洛萨”这个名字和“床”同时出现在一个句子里，卡德加开始惊慌起来，忘记了挣扎：“请你不要说些令人产生误会的话语，大人，我和摄政王大人……”

    普瑞斯托对于卡德加的掩饰早已厌烦，前段时间的拒绝早就让他失去了耐心，他将法师抱得更紧了些：“那么就让我直说吧，卡德加。我与安度因·洛萨，你要选择谁？”

    卡德加对于向来习惯将自己用优美语言装饰自己的普瑞斯托领主如此直白的话语而震惊了，他吞了吞口水。是的，鸦黑光亮的短发，刮得干净的胡须，身材高大，样貌如雄鹰般犀利而英俊的普瑞斯托领主，是个气质比王子更加高贵的贵族。他准确而强悍的指挥风格，赢得了白银之手的信赖。而在宫廷上，只要他低沉富有磁性的声音响起，哪怕是戴林·普劳德摩尔上将都会侧耳静听露出微笑。这样一位男人的魅力，绝对不输联盟指挥官洛萨，甚至可以说在外表与优雅的气质上更胜一筹。

    然而，对于卡德加来说，他与洛萨的感情绝非建立在简单外在条件上，是两人从暴风城的兵营相遇开始就紧密结合在一起的信任与共同的经历所融成的。

    卡德加没有多想：“普瑞斯托大人，既然您已经知道我与洛萨的关系，那么这个问题都不应该提出来。”

    普瑞斯托放开了卡德加的手腕，转而强硬地抓住他的下巴，强迫法师看向自己怒火闷燃的眼睛：“我不如洛萨吗？”

    卡德加显然不喜欢被这样对待，他露出鲜少的强硬表情：“是的，大人。现在可以请您放开我了吗？”

    普瑞斯托突然大笑起来，漆黑双眼中的怒火喷涌而出：“好的，好的，卡德加。记住你的选择。”接着他将法师的下颚抬得更高，强行吻上了卡德加冻得冰凉的嘴唇。

    卡德加惊慌中瞪大了眼，还没等他想到反击的方法，黑暗笼罩了他。

 

    好冷。

    卡德加被冻醒了，他一边不自觉地抱住身体，一边埋怨自己又开着窗子熬夜看书睡着了。

    “终于，小法师，你醒了。”

    很远又似乎很近的低沉男声让卡德加猛地睁开双眼，意识到自己并不在书桌前。他装作自己仍然处于迷糊状态，等待普瑞斯托的靠近。

    长靴踩在地面上的声音传来，卡德加注意到自己身下的地面竟然是由纯粹的黑曜石所铺就，没有衔接缝隙，光滑犹如镜面，仔细观察，在表面下似乎还刻有未知语言的咒语。

    脚步声停在卡德加的面前，法师抓住机会发动攻击，他倏地坐起身子，吟唱出咒语。

    完美的发音撕裂空气，但卡德加并没有感受到法力在体内涌动的感觉，更没有看见熟悉的蓝光从指尖迸发。他的魔法失效了，不，准确地来说，他施放不出法术了。

    “哈哈哈，又来？”普瑞斯托似乎早就预料到这无效的一击，露出冷酷地笑容，低头看着坐在地上的卡德加，“在我掌握这种魔法时，你们的种族还不知道在哪里呢。”

    一模一样的话语，熟悉的强调，卡德加仿佛被闪电所击中，眼前男人的双眼与梦中那双赤红之眼重合了。

    “不，这不可能……”卡德加撑住身子往后挪动，想要逃离。

    “啊，我说过的，我会回来找你的。”普瑞斯托的话语在这类似于洞穴的空间中回荡，优雅的语调渗入疯狂，磁性的嗓音变得沙哑，显露出声音主人原有的腔调。

    “你想要成为奥特兰克的国王，分化联盟。”

    “哦，不，不，不，我有一万种方式让你们那可悲的联盟分崩离析。”普瑞斯托，不，死亡之翼半跪了下来，俯身靠近卡德加，“一开始化作这愚蠢的人形，只是为了好好惩罚你在德拉诺的放肆。”

    “不过现在……”死亡之翼握住卡德加的脚踝，将他拉向自己，跪坐在他被分开的两腿间，“我只想要让你成为我的所有物。”

    明知道自己无论如何都无法逃离，卡德加还是本能地扭过身子想要爬开，却被死亡之翼按在了地上。

    “按照计划，你应该主动为我张开双腿，而我会让你享受到永生难忘的极乐，”死亡之翼双手掠过的地方，布料化为粉末，“但你竟然拒绝了我！”

瞬间一丝不挂的卡德加背后是寒冷如冰的黑曜石地面，而身上则压上死亡之翼不断升温的躯体。普瑞斯托高大健壮的身体，整个地将法师罩住，重量让卡德加呼吸变得困难起来。

死亡之翼舔咬卡德加的脖颈，一只揉捏开始揉捏法师的乳头，一只手向下游走于小腹：“你会为选择了洛萨而后悔。”

用尽全力也无法推开压在身上重量的卡德加手胡乱抓着死亡之翼的肩膀，小腿踢向对方的后背，可这种攻击对于死亡之翼来说不过是羽毛拂身。

“挣扎吧，小法师。”死亡之翼舌尖轻轻地勾勒着卡德加的耳廓，让享受的话语带着湿漉漉的水声传入耳中，“这样才更有趣不是吗？”

卡德加彻底放弃了从力量上的对抗，转而想要从心理上让黑龙之王放弃：“得到一个普通人类的身体，对于你来说，有什么意义？我大可以顺从于你，心却仍在别处。”

死亡之翼停下对于卡德加胸前蓓蕾的袭击，一手捏住他的下巴，黑色的双眼变为原本的血红色：“呵呵，小法师，看来你还不知道，人类的身体是多么容易背叛自己。”

这句话隐藏的意味让卡德加禁不住恐慌起来：“我不觉得自己的身体对你来说能有多大的吸引力。”

“是的，”死亡之翼轻轻吻上卡德加的嘴角，“我也没想到自己会对你产生欲望，但事实却……”

黑龙的话语声逐渐变轻，带着一副迷恋地表情在卡德加的下巴留下一串轻吻。年轻的法师扭过头去想要摆脱。

“够了！”本来陷入柔情的死亡之翼怒吼着给了卡德加一巴掌，他直起身子，抽掉制服的腰带，“卡德加，你最好明白一点，我有着无尽的时间与手段，让你变成只知道在我身下呻吟的婊子。”

死亡之翼解开裤子，早就硬到发涨的阴茎弹了出来。

卡德加捂住火辣辣的脸，害怕地看着眼前变为深红的肉棒，这实在是太大了……

死亡之翼享受地看着轻轻颤抖的法师：“看来，洛萨的可比不上我。”接着他凭空变出一瓶润滑油，草草地给阴茎抹上一层：“小法师，做好心理准备，这还远不是你最终要习惯的程度。”

卡德加的双手突然被无形的力量向上拉，交叉固定在头顶，此时，他的恐慌已经达到了巅峰：“不，不要……”

死亡之翼咧嘴笑了起来，神情如同那只嘴里可以喷出炙热火焰的巨龙：“你快活的时候在后面，现在，是我享受战利品的时刻。”

 

死亡之翼捏住卡德加的膝盖后方，将法师的双腿打开，满意地欣赏年轻的法师因为耻辱与害怕而变得粉红的身体。

并不想脱去衣服的男人让卡德加的右腿勾住自己的肩膀，然后用膝盖把他另一只腿压在地上，使他的下半身悬空起来。

“不……”卡德加挣扎着想要挣脱束缚，可除了小腿乱蹬，腰身扭动之外，完全无法收起身体。

“真漂亮。”死亡之翼右手扶住阴茎，对准卡德加的后穴，“而这一切，都将属于我。”

说着他就在毫无扩张的情况下直接插了进去。被猛地贯穿的卡德加惨叫起来，声音在这空荡的洞穴里听起来格外凄厉。

虽然和洛萨良好的做爱频率，让卡德加越来越习惯男人的进入。但两人没有一次不是在洛萨温柔地为他扩张后进行的。虽然洛萨在亢奋时会有些粗鲁，但绝不曾强迫没有彻底打开的卡德加。

即使涂上了一层润滑，死亡之翼令人生畏的粗长本来就不是人类可以接受的，跟何况是在卡德加未曾被准备的情况下。

被死亡之翼肉刃劈开的年强法师弓起腰，觉得自己就像只被钉在图钉上垂死的蝴蝶。穴口直接被撑开，仿佛火烧般疼起来。而肠道被猛然塞入的异物填满，肉壁拉伸到了极限。

对于人类来说，这种疼痛往往是双向的，但对于身为龙族的死亡之翼来说，这种阴茎的疼痛只是享受。年轻法师柔软温热的身体，惨叫以及随后带着哭腔的悲鸣，让死亡之翼瞬间就沉迷于其中。

“对，对，就这样哭着喊叫吧，” 卡德加的后穴褶皱被撑开后紧绷成平滑的粉色，死亡之翼故意用手指刺激两人结合的部位，引得大口喘息的男人再度喊叫起来，“这不过是你对我拒绝的最轻惩罚而已。”

说着他握住卡德加的腰身，颇为喜爱地捏了捏两侧的软肉，开始缓慢地抽插起来。每次一进入，都会引得卡德加的腰身颤抖一下，死亡之翼迷恋地看着法师内壁嫩肉被带出来，缠绕着自己的阴茎，在下一次进入时被带回去。

疼痛与被侵犯的耻辱感充斥着卡德加，但他不会在黑龙面前流哪怕一滴眼泪。

死亡之翼贪婪地掠夺着，他的双手从腰间穿过，往下分别搂住法师的大腿，指尖揉捏着他雪白的臀肉，开始小幅度快速地抽插。卡德加双腿无力地垂下，随着死亡之翼送胯而晃动着。

死亡之翼呻吟起来，他没想到这个人类的身体会带来如此多的快感，紧致火热的肠壁包裹着他的阴茎，因为肉刃的摩擦而不断收缩：“我承认自己有些嫉妒洛萨了，不仅得到了你的第一次，每夜还能在你的美妙的体内里释放白天的压力。”

卡德加无助地望着不断向上延伸的洞穴顶，放弃了身体的控制权，竭力想要忽略自己在被强暴的事实，他逼迫自己想象体内那根阴茎是洛萨的。可洛萨从不会如此粗暴，洛萨……

小法师咬紧嘴唇默默承受的样子让死亡之翼有些恼怒，他想要这个男人更多的悲鸣与哭泣，而不是不知道在想着谁的一片空白。

虽然有些不舍，死亡之翼还是放慢了频率，手从大腿根移到卡德加饱满富有弹性的臀肉上揉捏着，开始让阴茎整个抽出只留头部在里面，然后再重重地埋入，直到阴囊压到臀肉上。

肉体撞击的啪啪声，死亡之翼的喘息，卡德加想要堵住耳朵。突然，他感觉到体内的阴茎抽搐了一下，大了一圈。年轻的法师侧过脸，被调教过的身体收缩起来。与一般人微凉的精液不同，死亡之翼的种子就像是他体内奔腾不惜的熔岩般滚烫。本来决定不再出声的卡德加，被烫得哽咽了一声。

死亡之翼抽出软掉的阴茎，满意地看着大量白浊从卡德加还在一张一合的小穴里流出。他用手指把浓稠的精液塞回去，同时恶意地戳刺着穴口被翻出来的软肉。被施暴者精液灌满到液体从身体内流出来的感觉，让卡德加泛起一股恶心。

死亡之翼俯身压住卡德加，一改刚才的粗暴，温柔地吻着他的眼睛，手指玩弄着法师一直没有硬起来过的阴茎：“现在，你是我的了。我的小法师。”

卡德加只是移开目光，一言不发。

刚刚饱餐了一顿的死亡之翼并没有因为这抵抗而生气，他知道这个男人不会轻易屈服的。死亡之翼一边如同爱人般亲昵地在卡德加锁骨上吸出吻痕，一边想到：或许卡德加不会爱上自己，但无论是抗拒还是顺从，他都会让这个男人的身体彻底接受自己永远别想逃开他的事实。

 

吻够了，死亡之翼抱着卡德加站起来，朝着洞穴深处他的源质王座走去。卡德加惊恐地看着普瑞斯托制服消失了，他的身材变得越发高大起来，头顶长出向后弯曲的黑色龙角，发际线出的皮肤呈现出鳞片化，而他的背后……背后伸展出了漆黑绘有符文的蝙蝠般的双翼。死亡之翼扔掉了普瑞斯托领主的形态，采用了自己另一个更常用的半人形，除了脸和躯干还是人类的肉体，手与脚已经还原为尖锐粗长的龙爪。

死亡之翼横抱着卡德加坐在他泛着银蓝色光泽的源质宝座上，仿佛在哄骗爱人般凑近法师耳边：“现在是实现我的承诺，让你体验到极乐的快感，成为只会贪求我阴茎的婊子的时候了。”

亲昵的语调，冰冷的宣告，让刚刚被侵犯的卡德加不顾身体的疼痛，只想逃开。

一句咒语，卡德加再度感觉那股无形地力量将自己双手吊起拉向空中。死亡之翼微笑着用爪子扯住法师大腿，迫使他面向自己，双腿分开跨骑在大腿上：“你不会以为一次就能满足我吧？”他说着腰身向上顶了顶。

卡德加感觉到紧贴小腹的灼热，当他低头看时，发出了比看到普瑞斯托阴茎更为可怜的悲鸣。

很显然死亡之翼已经不再满意用人类的身体开发卡德加了，此时他的阴茎明显是龙的形态。怒张的阴茎表面光滑，类似于暗红色的龙皮，膨大的龟头凸起与铃口都异常明显，而茎身有着分节般的凸起，越往柱底越粗。

卡德加抛开自尊，哀求道：“不…我，我求……我求你不要用这个。”

法师对于自己身体的恐惧让死亡之翼越发性奋，他用爪子轻轻划过在他看来卡德加有些滑稽的胡子：“啊，小法师，这还不是你最终需要承受的武器。不过，只是这个程度，就足以让你永远都忘不掉被龙的阴茎所填满的欢愉了。此后不会有任何人类能够再满足你。”

死亡之翼似乎异常喜欢卡德加圆润而富有肉感的躯干，他用双爪握住法师的腰肢揉捏着，尖锐的角质在不见光的白皙嫩肉上留下了数道红痕，卡德加吃疼，扭动了起来。

死亡之翼享受够了掌下的滑腻，在法师的身体变得满是红痕后，他右爪将阴茎直直扶起，左边的爪子抬起卡德加的下巴，强迫他看向自己的眼睛。

“看着我，”死亡之翼舔了舔嘴唇，“在我占有你的时候，看着我的眼睛。”

“不…我求你了，不要，不……”双手被再度吊高的卡德加看着死亡之翼，啜泣起来，那烫得吓人龙的阴茎抵住自己的后穴口了。

虽然有大量的精液润滑，但想要吞进去近两个人阴茎粗度的肉棒，对于卡德加来说依旧是不可能的事情。将手臂拉起的魔法力量消失了，卡德加酸软的双腿根本支持不了自身的重量。于是法师在重力的作用下坐在了阴茎上。

“啊！”卡德加喊了出来，只是龟头突破括约肌就已经让他痛苦到流出了生理性泪水。他扶住了死亡之翼的胸脯，想要抬起身子，却因为腿的无力又再次坐了下去，反而让肉刃插得更深。

死亡之翼喜欢卡德加不算纤长但肉感十足的手按在胸口的感觉：“我给你两个选择：要么你自己动起来，直到把我的阴茎整个儿纳入体内。要么让我直接挺腰插进去。”

泪眼朦胧的卡德加知道死亡之翼无论如何都不会放过他了，只能忍着羞耻：“我，我自己来……”

于是黑龙之王懒懒地向后靠在王座上，欣赏他的法师哭着自己主动接受侵犯。

“看着我，”死亡之翼再度抬起卡德加的下颚，“全程都要看着我，否则就接受我的插入。”

年轻的法师已经羞得浑身通红了，洛萨也许是个爱调戏人的家伙，但他绝不会在做爱的时候仗着力量优势而折辱他。

卡德加看着死亡之翼渗出火焰之光的血色双眼，让身子趴在他的结实的胸脯上，一点点向下坐。年轻的法师小幅度地上下摆动，让已经被狠狠撑开过一次的肠道慢慢接受，卡德加喘息着让身体一次比一次更多地把肉刃吞进去。

死亡之翼没想到自己会如此享受年轻的法师依靠着自己的感觉，阴茎被湿润火热的甬道一点点吸入摩擦，卡德加因为疼痛微微颤抖着软绵绵的身体整个嵌入自己的怀里，而他那双大得出奇的棕色圆眼溢满了泪水，目光里屈辱、痛苦以及尚看不清的迷乱交织着，泛红地看着自己。

死亡之翼竭力压下自己想要立刻整个埋入卡德加身体的想法，他伸出爪子如同爱抚一般让覆有鳞片的掌心划过法师的后背。本就敏感的卡德加呻吟了出来，但又马上紧闭双嘴，不，不可以享受。

黑龙凑近卡德加的耳边，低声笑起来：“你的呻吟真是……动听。”说着他一支爪子从脑后捧住卡德加的头，开始深情地吻了起来。另一支爪子则流连于法师的乳头，腰侧，小腹，寻找他的敏感带。

不断被抚弄的卡德加忍不住再度呻吟起来，死亡之翼趁机将舌头伸入他的口腔，开始强横地搅动，舌尖时不时刮过上颚的软肉，引来法师的轻颤。

此时死亡之翼的阴茎已经彻底进入卡德加的体内了，年轻的法师不敢动弹， 尽量让身体用更多的时间来熟悉。可早已按耐不住的黑龙之王可等不及了，他没有停下让他沉醉的吻，反而更加猛烈的攻城略地，来不及咽下的口水顺着卡德加嘴角溢出流下。死亡之翼双手环绕法师的腰肢，托住他的臀部，轻而易举地整个把卡德加抬起来，让阴茎在他的体内开始滑动。

肉刃上一节节的凸起层层推开肠壁的纹理，让卡德加痛苦地颤抖起来，他的身体从没有如此被填满过，肠道紧握着死亡之翼的阴茎，卡德加甚至可以体会到捅到体内深处肉棒的形状。

死亡之翼放开卡德加的嘴，从耳后开始，沿着脖子向下啃咬着吮吸着，留下一个又一个红痕。他要听见小法师的呻吟，要在他身上留下无法消去欢爱的印记。

卡德加无力地趴在了死亡之翼的怀里，任由他掌控自己被抬起放下的频率，穴口与肠道不断收缩，想要将烫得吓人的异物挤压出去，却反而将死亡之翼的阴茎缠得更紧，引来黑龙满意地长吟。死亡之翼的频率加快了，卡德加就像是他手中的玩具，整个人被插得不断抖动。

本以为可以就这样直到死亡之翼满足，然而黑龙之王的目的可不在此。感觉到法师已经整个人陷入自己怀中，头靠着肩膀上，潮热的呼吸喷在脖子上，低低的吃痛声在耳边盘旋。死亡之翼内心想让小法师依赖的欲望得到了极大的满足，他要开始下一步了。

死亡之翼停下自己猛烈地抽插，转而温柔地抬起卡德加的身体，让阴茎缓慢地在他体内摩擦。当龙格外凸出的龟头擦过某一点时，卡德加轻震了一下。

就是这里。死亡之翼不再让小法师缩在胸前，而是一只手托住他的臀部，一只手从后面框住他的背，让卡德加整个人向后靠在自己臂弯里。然后他调整一下坐姿，找好角度，开始抽插起来。

卡德加以为死亡之翼是想看着自己的眼睛来施暴，但当体内的巨物不再是整根没入，而是专注于某一处时，卡德加明白眼前男人的意图了。

“不……”没等卡德加抗议，阴茎膨大的顶端就狠狠碾压过了前列腺那一点。引得法师眼前一阵白光，本能地喊叫起来。

死亡之翼舔过卡德加泪痕未干的眼角：“为什么不？为什么要拒绝这份快感呢？嗯？”说着他又再度恶意地送出胯部，让阴茎擦过敏感点。

“不…不……”卡德加已经不知道自己在说些什么了，只要疼痛就好了，至少那是被逼接受的。他不想从这份无法逃脱的凌辱中获得任何快感，这让他有种背叛了洛萨的感觉。

卡德加挣扎伸出双手，抵住死亡之翼坚硬的胸膛，想要推开他。

“呵呵，法师，接受吧。”黑龙之王喜欢卡德加毫无作用的抵抗，这样只会让他更有种强迫性占有对方的优势感，“我说过的，只要你愿意臣服于我……。”男人拉近两人地距离，在卡德加耳边一字一句诱惑地说道：“我会给你无尽的欢愉。”

接着，死亡之翼开始凶猛地让自己每一次抽插都精准地对准那一点。阴茎倾斜的角度，把卡德加的后穴撑得更开，而比人类皮肤粗糙的龙皮，异常凸起的顶端，在摩擦着前列腺时带来了更多刺激。

卡德加想要推开黑龙的双手无力地垂下，半闭的双眼不断冒出金星：“停下来……停下来，啊……啊！”法师已经完全无法思考了，一波波快感在体内炸开，他只是躺在死亡之翼的怀抱里，任他操弄。随着阴茎的抽插，如同怒海上的一片叶子般被顶得弓起紧绷的身体，嘴里吐出连绵的呻吟。

死亡之翼贪婪地看着陷入迷乱的，浑身潮红的卡德加，没有什么比用自己的阴茎把喜欢的人操到丧失神志更为满足的事情了。

卡德加的身体再也无法承受更多的力量，死亡之翼让他靠回自己的怀里，一边继续抽插，一边爱抚法师滚烫的身体，添入更多刺激，一边欣赏他在自己耳边不断吐出的喘息及悲鸣。

“啊！”卡德加身子绷到极限，咬住死亡之翼的肩膀，被操射了出来，“安度因！”

本来以为自己如愿让小法师沉沦的死亡之翼在听到“安度因”三个字时，狂怒了起来。他怎么敢！这个人类怎么敢在被自己操射的同时，想着另一个男人！

黑龙之主抓起卡德加的下巴，看着对方琥珀色的眸子，让尖爪划破他的下巴：“很好，卡德加，你会为这三个字后悔的。”

 

（TBC） 

 


	2. Chapter 2

    尚处于高潮余韵中的卡德加只是迷糊地感觉自己被放回地面靠在王座上，而死亡之翼转身消失在了空气中。黑曜石的寒意让法师逐渐清醒过来，他知道自己不应该喊出“安度因”这个名字的，可迷乱中他脑海里只有和洛萨纠缠在一起的画面。

    就在卡德加以为侵犯终于结束之时，死亡之翼又甩动着尾巴凭空出现了。

    “还远没有结束呢，卡德加。”死亡之翼手中把玩着一个棕色的项圈似的玩意，咧嘴笑起来，露出利齿。

    半龙形的男人坐回王座上，抓住卡德加的头发拉向自己，印上一个咬破嘴唇的吻：“不听话的孩子就该被好好惩罚。”

    仿佛被死神掐住了脖子，卡德加发出了窒息的痛苦含糊喊叫，双手胡乱地想要扯开脖子上的缠绕，却用指尖划破了自己的皮肤。就在卡德加以为自己被赐予死亡时，窒息散去，他喘过气来，咳嗽着大口呼吸，伸手摸向颈间：一个项圈。

这是一个皮质的项圈，不紧不松地扣在脖子上，只留下一指空间。项圈的正前方有一个金属扣环，连接着冰冷的锁链。*

    “糅有我血的龙皮，毫无瑕疵的源质铁。”死亡之翼拉动锁链，迫使卡德加看向自己，“除非我亲自施法，艾泽拉斯没有任何东西可以将之斩断，也没有任何法术可以使之分解。”

    死亡之翼左手拇指扣入项圈，右手轻轻抚摸着卡德加微红的脸：“而我永远不会取下来，你属于我，懂吗？”

    卡德加无法挪开视线，他盯着死亡之翼赤红的眼睛，这种像奴隶一样被锁起来的感觉让他微微颤抖了起来，他知道，死亡之翼不会发出无用的威胁。 

    看见小法师如同待宰羔羊般的眼神，死亡之翼满意地拉着他向前，大半个身子俯在自己张开的大腿间：“现在，我的宠物，给我舔干净你刚才溅到我身上的东西。”

    卡德加看着死亡之翼麦色的胸膛上已经干涸的精液，咬了咬嘴唇。

    有些洁癖的黑龙不耐烦地扯动了锁链，迫使法师趴得更近：“一滴都不许留下。”

    已经明白抵抗只会换来更多无意义痛苦的卡德加双手扶住死亡之翼的腰，开始慢慢用嘴清理起自己刚才高潮的产物。

    柔腻的舌尖小心翼翼地滑过，湿热的呼吸喷在皮肤上，偶尔法师浅浅的胡须还会刮蹭一下，死亡之翼低头看着怀中的人像只舔舐牛奶的小猫一般蠕动着。黑龙只觉得心头痒痒的，他喜欢这样的卡德加，想要他在做爱时也能如此“顺从”。

    法师紧闭双眼，幻想着自己是在挑逗洛萨，一边不断往下舔，舌尖满是精液与汗水的咸腥味道。

    卡德加感觉到死亡之翼再度硬起来的阴茎抵在自己的腰间，他默默祈祷着千万不要再来一次，千万不要再来一次……

    黑龙右手抚摸着法师凌乱的黑色短发，用龙语说了句什么，左手挥了挥。

    卡德加感觉到地板有些轻微的震动，他扭头只看见一个死爪火鳞龙人拖着笨重的身体走过来，前爪抓着一袋不知道什么东西。

    经过刚才死亡之翼的折磨，卡德加恐慌了起来，害怕黑龙之王会让自己可怖的手下侵犯自己，他无法想象被这样一种生物强迫会是怎样一种……

    “不要害怕，”死亡之翼看出了法师的恐惧，“你属于我，且只属于我，没有其他任何人能够触碰，更何况是这种卑贱的仆人。”黑龙说完，不怀好意地看了一眼从袋子里拿出各种工具的龙人：“他们不过是……‘助兴’的而已。”

    说着，死亡之翼扯动着项圈，让卡德加身子并且回过头，直面自己又再次硬得发红的阴茎：“给我吸。”

    卡德加有些抗拒地咬住嘴唇。

    死亡之翼轻笑了起来，简单地用龙语说了几个词。接着卡德加就觉得覆有粗糙龙鳞的爪子捏住自己的胯间向后拉。

    法师扭动的抵抗在龙人的力气下毫无作用，卡德加被摆成了跪着的姿势，双腿分开，臀部翘起在空中，他觉得自己就像是要被骑上的……

    “哦哦哦，不要害怕，小法师，”死亡之翼用爪子抬起卡德加的脸看向自己，然后另一爪子扶起阴茎，龟头在法师的脸上游走摩擦，“我不会让它碰你的。接下来的惩罚，如果你乖乖地把我舔舒服了，我会考虑让你好受些。你看，为了好好享受你小嘴的服务，我可是把阴茎变小了点呢。”

    “啊！”卡德加惨叫了起来，一个巨大而冰冷的东西被猛地插入他的后穴。死亡之翼则趁机将肉刃塞入他的嘴里。

    前后同时被进犯的刺激，让卡德加泪水溢了出来，他本能地想用舌头推开口中那尝起来像是火焰与灰烬的玩意。可后穴中被拔出又再度塞入的异物上的棱状凸起，让法师忍不住痛苦呻吟起来，反而让死亡之翼的阴茎进得更深，直抵喉咙。

    “埃匹希斯水晶，”死亡之翼开始慢慢摆动腰肢，享受法师温热的口腔，“就在你拆掉我坚刚板甲的那座‘刀锋山’上，特有的一种矿物。你知道它的特性吧？”*

    卡德加闭上眼睛，觉得自己的下颚都要被撑裂开来。刀锋山，刀锋山，就是在那里，死亡之翼开始如同噩梦般纠缠着自己。而埃匹希斯水晶……奥格瑞拉食人魔所喜爱的圣物，当靠近人体的时候会嗡鸣震动……他当然知道这个特性，因为那枚水晶正在他的体内颤动着，引得他的甬道控制不住地收缩……

死爪龙仆知道主人想要看到什么，他左爪搂住卡德加的小腹强迫他把臀部抬得更高，拱在空中，这样死亡之翼就能清晰地看见自己用闪着金属光泽的水晶蹂躏着法师的后穴。

卡德加无助的哽咽声，滑腻的舌头包裹住肉柱，不断进出的埃匹希斯水晶表面混着精液与肠液的润泽……死亡之翼满意地享受着，禁不住半闭着眼呻吟起来。恶心感不断涌上喉咙，可前后同时的侵犯让卡德加早已无力抵抗，只是吞吐着死亡之翼的阴茎。

突然，水晶的在一次拔出后，并没有被塞回去。卡德加以为“惩罚”停止了，可死亡之翼怎么会罢手？又一根更为粗大的棱柱水晶被野蛮地插了进来，小法师睁大了眼向前逃开，却被死爪龙人往回扯，整个人被钉在了水晶上。

“接受它，我的宠物，”死亡之翼怜爱地看着晶体在卡德加体内加速抽插，发出“噗噗”的水声，肠壁嫩肉被反复带出，而穴口被撑到平滑的皱褶溢出白色的润滑与精液的泡沫混合，“相信我，现在你习惯了，等下才不会哭着求死。”

卡德加不愿去想象“等下”意味着什么，他只是逐渐放空大脑，把身体假想成是一个容器，一个让死亡之翼发泄怒火与欲望的容器，一个没有痛苦与抵抗的容器。

到第三根水晶进行开拓的时候，死亡之翼要射了，他双爪捧住卡德加的脸，将阴茎塞入他的喉咙，享受着咽反射的挤压。他进得如此之深，囊袋拍打在法师的脸上，抽出一片粉红。

卡德加感觉嘴里的肉茎抖了下，他准备好死亡之翼把精液都灌进自己嘴里了。然而黑龙抽出了阴茎，用爪子撸动了几下，对着卡德加的脸，低声怒吼着全数射了出来。

没办法避开，法师任由死亡之翼滚烫的白浊溅射到脸上，只感觉鼻腔弥漫着一股带着翻滚熔岩气息的腥味。一直处于半窒息状态的卡德加咳嗽着撑在地上，泪水溅落地板，屈辱的感觉涌上心头。

“……真美。”死亡之翼平复着呼吸，抓起卡德加的头发强迫他与自己对视，“你完全不知道连睫毛都被我的精液所浸湿的你，到底有多诱人。”

卡德加只是泪眼婆娑地看着黑龙，目光失去了焦点。

死亡之翼吻了吻法师半张着红肿的饱满嘴唇，朝着死爪龙人点点头，示意它离开。黑龙并没有把水晶从卡德加的体内拿出，而是横抱起瘫软如泥的法师，走向洞穴的另一头。

 

“现在，我的正餐开始了。”

正面朝下躺在寒气四溢地板上的卡德加感觉自己的头发被抓起，他抬眼平视前方，发现整个洞穴这一面的墙壁如同镜面一样，明晰地反射映照着一切，包括带着项圈浑身赤裸，脸上满是白浊的自己。

被反复折磨的卡德加瞬间就明白死亡之翼接下来想要怎么施展凌辱了。但是那又如何？法师自嘲着想了想，不过是被强暴而已，他刚才已经承受多次了，不是吗？

然而黑龙之王的狂乱程度，不是凡人可以揣测的。

死亡之翼捞起卡德加的身体，从项圈开始，一直沿着脊椎吻到腰窝，接着他将埃匹希斯水晶抽了出来，扔到一旁。

“放心，我的卡德加，我还是会尽量温柔一点的。”黑龙用手指将张合的后穴撑得更开，“毕竟……这是我们的‘第一次’呢。”接着，他将法师的双腿推开至最大，在他的小腹下方塞入早就准备好的软垫，仿佛是一个担心爱人无法承受欢爱的温柔情人一般。

“接下来，你要一直看着我，看着我是怎么进入你，得到你的，听见了吗？”死亡之翼与看着镜中自己的卡德加对视，“你知道违背我会有什么下场，对吧？”

卡德加看着镜中自己翘起的臀部，点点头。

“很好，很好，”死亡之翼捏了捏法师圆润的臀部，“真是个乖孩子。”

接着卡德加见到了他这辈子都在无法忘记的恐怖景象。

死亡之翼笑了起来，漆黑泛着暗红色泽的翅膀向两边展开，扇动着越变越大。本来只覆盖了四肢的鳞片不断向躯干蔓延，直到整个身体都没有一丝人类的肌肤。黑龙之主俯下身子，龙爪刮擦着黑曜石地面，本来咧开微笑的嘴向两边扯到极限，转换为龙才会有的突出下颚，而他本来长着结实腹肌的躯干也不断膨胀裂开，从缝隙中隐约可见炙热的岩浆……

死亡之翼，曾经的守护巨龙，众黑龙之父，显出了自己的原型。

 **卡德加无法将自己的目光从黑龙身上移开** 。不可能，法师告诉自己，死亡之翼不会用这种形态来进入他身体的，哪怕现在的黑龙比当初在刀锋山上看到的小上百倍，依旧不可能……

“卡德加……”死亡之翼让带着火焰味道的鼻息喷在法师的背后，“看着我。”

他伸出了和人类不同，有着粗糙颗粒表面的舌头舔弄着卡德加的后背。

卡德加颤抖着，感觉皮肤仿佛被砂纸擦过，他想要爬开，却发现自己已经怕得无法控制身体了。

黑龙火热的舌头向下，划过臀缝，灵巧地伸入了卡德加已经被各种扩张的后穴。

双手张开趴在地上的卡德加闭上眼，不敢相信自己被一条龙用舌头侵犯着。

“我说了，看着我！”黑龙抽出舌头，愤怒地命令着，轰隆声回荡在洞穴。

卡德加睁开眼，看向黑龙，看向他仿佛有岩浆在翻滚的眼睛。

死亡之翼低下头，再一次把舌头塞入法师的后穴，如同惩罚般勾起了舌尖。卡德加叫了起来，双腿酥软，伸得更开。他看着镜子：死亡之翼鲜红如火苗的舌头在自己臀间进出，而自己的身体则自然地收缩着，挤压着粗糙的肉棒。

舌尖抵住了那一点时，卡德加羞愧地看着镜中的自己颤抖了一下。天呐，他竟然被龙用舌头操到有了感觉……

死亡之翼显然很满意，开始加快频率舔弄起来，每一次都会让舌头抚过卡德加敏感的大腿根部，然后再顺势狠狠塞入后穴，勾起舌尖直捣敏感点，并恶意地加力碾磨着。

卡德加呻吟起来，腿根的嫩肉被摩擦让他浑身发麻，而舌尖对于体内那一点的反复刺激，更是引得他开始忍不住想要抬起屁股，接受更多。

黑龙在确定卡德加肯定已经硬了起来之后，调整了位置，他要用龙形把他的小法师操到射。

沉醉于一波波快感的卡德加感觉到了后背的压力，死亡之翼把他巨大的躯干压了上来。法师惊恐地看着镜中的黑龙现在整个地笼罩着自己：双爪分开撑在前方，龙腹贴在臀肉上，烫得逼人的龙茎抵住后穴摩擦着，似乎在试探。

“不，不要……”卡德加被龙的躯体压得呼吸困难，如果不是有个软垫，恐怕现在他的胯骨已经碎掉了，“求你了……不要用龙形……”

黑龙舒展开如夜的双翼，头向前伸出，压低整个躯干。体内有着永不止息奔腾岩浆的死亡之翼，胸口永远都迸射着耀眼的火光。就算他为了不杀死法师，控制了自己的力量，但那份热度对于卡德加来说依旧犹如烙铁的灼烤。

卡德加痛苦地扭动着。

“啊！”

更大的疼痛自后穴传来，死亡之翼开始缓慢地插入了。

卡德加大口喘息着接受龙的那根巨物。一节又一节，卡德加咬住自己的拳头，感受到甬道被不断被撑开。他竭力想放松，可异物侵犯的感觉告诉身体要收缩，尝试着顶出肉刃。可对于黑龙的身躯与力量，卡德加的甬道不过是在热情而贪婪地挤压按摩着阴茎。

终于，死亡之翼整个地埋入了法师的身体，他打了个响鼻，满意地甩了甩尾巴：“很好，你的身体被开发地很好。”

黑龙让前胸抬起来一些，看着法师的后背被烫得通红，甚至有几个地方已经冒起了水泡。他咆哮了一声，用右爪在法师背后划出血痕。卡德加吃疼地叫了起来。

“小法师，你要学会把痛苦转换为快感。”黑龙舔掉了那几道伤痕渗出来的血液，再次把龙躯压了上去，开始晃动龙尾，抽插起来。

“啊……啊……”背上的伤痕与火热压力，后穴被撑到要裂开的填塞感，让卡德加疯狂地哭喊了起来。

死亡之翼并不理会，只是有节奏地抽送着阴茎，口中时不时喷出火焰。他不会让好不容易得来的法师受到什么永久的伤害，他会掌握好力度与伤害，调教卡德加的身体直到把痛苦与快感融为一体，直到他能够轻易承受龙形的欢爱。

卡德加的哭喊声逐渐变小，他开始慢慢习惯肉体的疼痛了，令他害怕的是，黑龙的阴茎抽插地越来越顺畅，越来越深入。

死亡之翼的阴茎太过于粗长了，每一次进入，卡德加都感觉到小腹下的软垫被压扁到极致，他脑海里甚至有个恐怖的景象，他觉得黑龙的阴茎是不是把肠壁顶到了极限，顶到自己的小腹被戳出一个肉眼可见的隆起，显出黑龙肉刃的形状。

没等卡德加能够继续胡思乱想，猛烈的快感随着黑龙微妙的调整了插入角度蹿过全身。

痛苦与快感一起压了下来，犹如灭顶之灾。

卡德加的哭喊变为了呻吟，黑龙早就熟悉他的敏感点了。每一次插入，他的阴茎都会对着那一点。后穴被撑到无法合拢，肠壁嫩肉被反复推开，插到仿佛贯穿身体的深度，都让到卡德加感到痛苦。同时，他又因为敏感点被反复死死顶住的快感而眼冒金星，进入极乐。

圣光啊！我到底怎么了……

死亡之翼低沉地笑声在头顶上方传开：“卡德加，看看，看看镜中的你。颈上戴着我的项圈，脸上挂着我的精液，身上满是我的痕迹，体内埋着我的阴茎，脸上满是因为我的操弄而涌出的狂喜迷乱。啊……我会好好记住这一刻的。”

卡德加看着镜中的景象。身形巨大的黑龙扇动着蝠翼，前后摆动着身体，而自己被笼着在他的阴影下扭动着呻吟，表情说不清是痛苦抑或是快乐。

恐惧羞耻痛苦与欢愉随着死亡之翼的进犯在卡德加的脑内融为一团白色混沌，他射了。

这一次他没有喊出洛萨的名字，这一次他只看到那条燃烧着的巨龙满意地喷出火焰。

死亡之翼觉得自己胜利了，眼前因为反复蹂躏与高潮而陷入半昏迷状态的法师屈服了，至少，目前如此。

他加重了每次进入的力度，顶得卡德加发出无力地闷哼。黑龙低头说道，声音满是自得：“也许我应该改造你的身体，让你可以孕育龙的子嗣。然后把那个安度因·洛萨绑在一旁，强迫他看着我把你一次次操到高潮，然后怀上我的孩子，如何？”

卡德加呜咽着，只是看着镜中肆虐的黑龙。

死亡之翼满足了，发出了震耳欲聋的龙吼，他抽出了阴茎，让精液全部射在了卡德加现在满是伤痕的后背上，让法师因为伤口被烫而哭了起来。

黑龙发泄完了欲望，眨眼间又化身为那个彬彬有礼，永远微笑着的普瑞斯托领主。

他站在一旁，欣赏着自己成形的杰作。黑曜石地板衬托着卡德加颤抖着的白皙身体。年轻的法师小声哭泣着，缩起了身子，背后满是可能永远都无法消去的灼痕与爪印，脸与躯干上面溅满了白浊，看起来格外的淫靡。

普瑞斯托领主半跪了下来，抱起了卡德加，亲吻着他颤抖的嘴唇：“我亲爱的，你可真美。”

卡德加只是无声地靠到了他的怀里。

 

 【END】

 

*1：卡德加的项圈梗，不用我赘述了……其实游戏里那应该就是他袍子的领子，但基本同人里都会设定为他的项圈，至于是谁戴上去的嘛……大概是某位master，啊哈哈啊哈~~

*2：埃匹希斯水晶梗！哈哈，做过橙戒任务的不用我多说了……我知道你们很像暴揍卡德加的！黑龙菊苣已经身体力行了！不过这里的埃匹希斯水晶是欧格瑞拉声望的必备，嘛，反正不管哪个德拉诺都需要……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是END了，我不想写了……  
> 因为被之翼这么干过，人真的不是能复原的。  
> 除非是洗脑……  
> 啊，写文爽一爽就够了，我不想去圆剧情了。  
> 就酱，我走了！！

**Author's Note:**

> 写得我太肾亏了。而且真是刷新了我的底线……  
> 后续还有另个体位，一个是BJ颜射+玩具，一个是龙形play……总之是求而不得，那我就把你彻底搞到服……
> 
> 我尽量早点写完，不过目前沉迷于刷入侵，另外肉太多想要先搞定洛卡炼金术的文。  
> 文肯定还不太通顺，完结了我会beta一遍的。


End file.
